


The Sweetest Repose

by Mousieta



Series: The Seduction of the Gotei 13 [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/Mousieta
Summary: After healing for hours or days on end the last thing Unohana wants is more touch, more press of bodies and abrasions of skin. Even the thought churns her stomach. Unfortunately, the strain and over-exertion also make true rest elusive. One thing that can bring it is sexual release, seemingly at direct odds with the screaming of every nerve ending in her body. But pleasure and release do not require the sweaty press of bodies as Ukitake and Kyouraku know so well.
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou
Series: The Seduction of the Gotei 13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487825
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	The Sweetest Repose

**Author's Note:**

> No where near as long as the first but hopefully just as delicious. I love sampling various dynamics of the erotic with these two so a bit different but hopefully still good with this pair. I'm hoping to do 1 of these a month this year and I have plans sketched out to that effect so I hope you enjoy!

Unohana sank into her bath, the aches of three straight days of healing clinging stubbornly to her bones. The water was stinging hot, flushing her skin bright red but she sighed with relief as she reclined, resting her head against the edge of the tub and stretching. 

The latest attacks upon the Seireitei would have been unprecedented only a handful of years ago but ever since those human children had entangled themselves in the soul society, things had spun so far away from normal. After Aizen it seemed that hollow incursions were just going to be the way of things. 

She drifted as the water slowly cooled around her, muscles slowly unwinding. She needed rest to finish recovering but she knew that after everything sleep would be a long time coming. 

The soft sound of the door sliding open came from behind her but she didn’t have the energy to see who it was, hoping it was just a servant bringing more towels. Suddenly soft hands began to stroke through her hair and she groaned, recognizing the touch.

Jushiro’s fingertips rubbed small circles over her scalp, sending a light tingling down her nape and spine. The massage was brief, though. A cracked eye revealed his serene face but she recognized his watchful concentration, honed, as ever, to her responses. The moment before the touch became too much he stopped and stepped back. 

He arched his brow in silent question. An offer. She considered a moment then nodded. He smiled then gave her a slight bow and moved away into her room, sliding the door between them shut to allow her privacy. 

She soaked for a long moment longer, anticipation beginning to build within her. She stood, lukewarm water sliding off her as she stepped onto the floor mats and wrapped herself in the large fluffy towels Jushiro had brought, her thinner, smaller everyday ones left upon their shelf. Somehow the towel was warm and she smiled. 

As she bound up her hair there came a gentle knock against the partition. 

“Come in,” she said and Jushiro slid the door open again. She caught the flash of a pink kimono behind him. He stepped towards her, white silk robe in his hands, and waited as she finished towelling herself off, eyes politely averted. 

Jushiro held up the robe and she let the towel drop, smooth silk gliding over her tender skin. His hands cupped her upper arms and slid up and down once, warm and firm, then he led her towards her room.

It had been so long since they played together. Unohana smiled softly to herself. What a childlike term for what it was they did but glancing over at Shunsui where he knelt, removing an array of toys devoted solely to pleasure, she reasoned there was really no other word for what it was they did. 

“Oh,” Shunsui said as he sa them entering. He stood and rushed to her side, taking her other hand. Ever solicitous. 

Sometimes the pair were infuriating, she did admit, but sometimes-

Jushiro escorted her to the sea of cushions arranged over her spread bed mats, perfectly arranged so she could easily recline. She took her seat and the pair knelt, side by side, at her feet.

“What would be your pleasure?” Shunsui rumbled in a voice only used in bedrooms. 

“Strip,” she said and, dark and light, in unison, the bowed their heads, then stood to begin slowly removing their various layers.

Sometimes they were breathtaking. 

She reached out a hand to the low table beside her cushions, equipped with everything she needed or could possibly want. 

How well they knew her. How well they knew all the facets of pleasure. 

After healing for hours or days on end the last thing she wanted was more touch, more press of bodies and abrasions of skin. Even the thought churned her stomach. Jushiro had toed the line of her limits and expertly not crossed it. 

Unfortunately, the strain and over-exertion also made true rest elusive. And one thing that could bring it was sexual release, seemingly at direct odds with the screaming of every nerve ending in her body. But pleasure and release did not require the sweaty press of bodies. 

She dragged a finger over the arsenal arrayed for her and eyed the second low table across the room, also laden with more toys. Their trips to the human world had been productive in so many ways. They were going to have an exciting night and a pulsing throbbed between her legs, a slow fire beginning to burn. She smiled and stretched languidly feeling every inch of her body. 

Finally her attention turned to Jushiro and Shunsui. They waited patiently for her to express her whim, bare, clothes neatly stacked in a corner. She appreciated them for their individual beauty and their contrast. Jushiro light and slender, Shunsui rippling with muscles and dark hair. Shunsui was already fully erect but Jushiro had a small leather strap binding him. 

Delicious. They had been so thoughtful in their preparations. She considered her various options but decided she wanted a more restrained evening, simple. 

“Teasing,” she said and they smiled at her, Shunsui’s predatory but Jushiro’s was slow and dreamy, the haze of submission already flowing through him. 

Shunsui moved to behind Jushiro, hands pressed to his hips, so large that as he spread them over his stomach his fingertips intertwined, dark rough skin glowing against Jushiro’s paleness. One hand stroked up, sliding over stomach to cup at his chest and the other moved down, cupping his bound cock. He gave a slow rotation and Jushiro sucked in a breath that turned into a groan as Shunsui pressed a heavy kiss to the side of his neck. 

Jushiro tipped his head back, exposing himself for Shunsui’s lips. Shunsui kissed again then dragged his tongue over a spot just below his ear and Jushiro whimpered. Both of Shunsui’s hands slid up and began to tweak at his nipples, alternating between pinches and rubbing smooth circles. 

Unohana watched as the twin sensations of pleasure and pain registered on Jushiro until he seemed dazed by it, face settling into a bliss she recognized. 

Slowly, they had begun to rock, Shunsui thrusting his cock against Jushiro. Unohana could see as it emerged between Jushiro’s legs, already slick and leaking. Jushiro moved a hand towards his cock, as though needing to apply pressure to feel relief but Shunsui caught him, taking both wrists in hand, and bringing his arms up, wide. Jushiro groaned in heated frustration. 

Unohana slowly pulled open the tie of her robe, letting it part a fraction to expose her from collar to stomach, the barest V of skin traced by cool air. She dragged a finger slowly down her chest, enjoying the shimmering prickle it raised on her skin.

Jushiro moaned as Shunsui sucked and nipped at his neck again, the sound of his voice low and raw pulled at her and she dipped her hand down, sliding under the tenuous bindings and folds of her robe to press a hand between her legs, feeling the throb of her clit. 

She watched as Jushiro’s legs gave out, arms still spread, and he fell back into Shunsui who caught and held him tight. Slowly, he lowered Jushiro down onto his knees at her feet. His face flushed, eyelids drooping, gaze hazy as he swam in the currents of ecstasy and denial. Unohana’s hand shifted from pressure to a small, slow circle. 

“Clamps,” Unohana whispered and, obedient, Shunsui retreated to his table and picked up a silver length of chain, two black clamps dangling. Unohana brought a slender foot up to trace the lines of Jushiro’s thighs, nicely muscled and taut. He hissed in a breath at her touch but before he could fall forward towards her, Shunsui was there. 

Strong hands caught him up and steadied him. Shunsui knelt behind him, hands stroking over his skin, tender over the red marks blooming on his chest. 

“Are you ready?” Shunsui asked and Jushiro nodded. 

He unspooled the chain and placed the clamps over Jushiro’s already abused nipples. Jushiro cried out but leaned into Shunsui, body begging for more. 

Shunsui brought a hand up to cup his face and pulled him into a tender kiss then pulled back, taking a moment to look him in the eye, fingers stroking his cheek. 

Watching them, Unohana’s whole body trembled, her fingers pressed her clit hard and she thrust her hips, feeling the ripples of a minor orgasm as her breath caught. 

They parted and Unohana took several steadying breaths. Shunsui turned to her and passed her the other end of the chain, giving her control of the clamps attached to Jushiro. 

The small aftershocks of her orgasm left her feeling hungry for more. She selected the small tube on the table and gave it a small twist. It began to vibrate as its small hum filled the room. 

“Release him,” she said and Shunsui reached a hand to the bindings over Jushiro’s cock. As soon as he was free, his long slender cock filled and stood erect. “Pleasure.” 

Shunsui’s long hands moved to cover his cock, stroking it slowly. 

Unohana pressed the vibrator to herself, ripples of pleasure coursing through her. She groaned and convulsed as she pushed away a shattering orgasm. It was too soon for her to slip into oblivion. More tenderly, she applied the vibrator and gave a gentle tug of the chain. 

Jushiro whined and Shunsui gave a slow rotation of his hand.

They pushed and pulled Jushiro at Unohana’s whim and it was intoxicating. “Fill him,” she said and Shunsui stepped away to return with lube. 

Jushiro’s head bucked as Shunsui filled him with his fingers. Shunsui’s free hand came back around to stroke him in counterpoint to his thrusting fingers and at the apex of every thrust, Unohana pulled. 

Shunsui’s breathing was ragged and Unohana groaned, their sighs and moans a cacophony of sound. The vibrating against her clit brought her to an apex and she shuddered, but still hungry for more, she tossed the vibrator away, gave another tug at the chain and reached for the slender pink phallus. 

There were times she chose the largest but she just wanted the sensation of penetration, not the overwhelming sensation of being filled. 

Her robe parted fully, slipping down her shoulders, exposing her breasts, heavy and round, nipples pert in the cool air. Giving the chain a long tug that pulled Jushiro forward almost to all fours, she penetrated herself, feeling the tantalizing drag as the ribbed silicone rubbed at one particular spot. 

“Take him,” she said and gave a sharp tug at the chain. Jushiro cried out and threw his head back as the clips slipped off his body. She thrust the toy at a lightning pace she watched Shunsui push Jushiro down onto all fours. He knelt behind him and slid in, moaning as he held himself taut once fully buried in his lover. 

“Fast,” she commanded and Shunsui began to thrust in quick, shallow bursts. Jushiro bent his head down, pressing his forehead against her shin, silver hair falling over her legs. 

Shunsui watched her, the pace of the toy in her hands setting the pace for all of them. She rocked against it and Jushiro rolled over her in time to Shunsui’s matching thrusts. She felt a wetness against her legs as he came and she pressed a gentle hand to his head as he continued to rock. Shunsui would not stop until she commanded and Jushiro would have to endure. 

Another orgasm built and, holding the phallus still she rocked forward, heat pulling through her clit as she came again. But for all its power she was not sated. 

She parted her legs and removed the toy, leg bumping against Jushiro and sliding up along his side. He knew her and her signals so well that that was enough. 

Jushiro stretched forward and she opened for him, needing his clever tongue and soft lips. He pressed liquid heat against her, going right for her aching clit. She fell back against the pillows, arching up against his tongue as it rubbed steady circles over her. Behind him, Shunsui continued thrusting and she could see the effort of his restraint. He had been close for so long but he would not finish until she allowed it. 

She would not torture him too long. Jushiro’s tongue was as skilled as always, so well trained that he kept the perfect pressure and timing, refusing to speed up as her moans grew louder. Her entire world constricted to the feel of his tongue on her and the sight of him being taken by Shunsui. 

Closing her eyes, her breath froze as her final orgasm tore through her. With a cry she buried a hand in Jushiro’s hair and she pulled him back. As her cries died on her lips she whispered, “come.” Shunsui’s panting groans climaxed then died on a caught breath as he finished as well, orgasm an echo to her own. 

She melted into the bed and soft kisses were placed on her thighs. She tried to open her eyes but it felt impossible, the weight of all her days of healing finally catching up with her. She could feel the pair moving about the room around her but exhaustion pulled at her. 

A warm cloth was pressed against her, cleaning her. 

A fresh robe of soft linen was wrapped around her. 

Soft words of thanks and joy were whispered in her ear. 

And then there was silence as she sank into the sleep her body desperately needed. 

Just before she began to dream she thought that she should thank them when she awoke. They had, as always, been exactly what she needed. 


End file.
